1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to measuring gauges, and more particularly pertains to a gauge specifically adapted for measuring frame heights of race cars, for example so-called xe2x80x9cstock carsxe2x80x9d of the type that compete in NASCAR sanctioned events. The present invention also relates to a method of using the gauge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In tuning or adjusting suspensions of such race cars to obtain desired frame heights and load distributions to comply with applicable regulations and to optimize performance of the cars for various tires and track conditions, race car mechanics have heretofore typically manually measured the frame height of the cars at various locations by lying on the ground and measuring with a ruler or tape measure. This procedure is time consuming, tedious, and introduces inaccuracies into the measurements.
The prior art also discloses various mechanical measuring gauges and implements that have been used to measure various vehicle frame, suspension, and body dimensions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,207, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, issued to D. Ray Marshall on Oct. 8, 1991, discloses apparatus for measuring dimensions of a race car that employs a platform and a plurality of gauges for measuring various vehicle dimensions at various different locations on the vehicle. However, the device is very expensive, complicated to set up and maintain, and not easily transportable.
The present invention provides an improved frame height gauge for race cars comprising a substantially hollow housing having an open top end. A spring urges a stop member pivotally mounted within the housing to an extended position in which the stop member projects through said top opening. In use, an individual slides the gauge beneath a frame portion of a race car at a location to be measured, causing the stop member to contact a portion of the race car frame, depressing the stop member against the bias of the spring into the housing to a depressed position in which the distance from a bottom surface of the housing resting on the ground or a floor to the uppermost extending portion of the stop member corresponds to the car frame height at the particular location. The stop member and housing include cooperating detent members operative to selectively retain and release the stop member from the depressed condition, allowing a user to remove the gauge from beneath the car, while still retaining an indication of the measured frame height on a scale inscribed or imprinted on the housing.
These and various other advantages and features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and forming a part hereof. However, for a better understanding of the invention, its advantages, and the objects obtained by its use, reference should be made to the drawings which form a further part hereof, and to the accompanying descriptive matter, in which there is illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.